


Calling All Angels

by LizabethSTucker



Category: Emergency!
Genre: Gen, Guardian Angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizabethSTucker/pseuds/LizabethSTucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did you ever wondered what life is like for Johnny's Guardian Angel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calling All Angels

Calling All Angels  
by Lizabeth S. Tucker

 

"Afriel, what are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be watching your charge?" Bielz floated down to where his friend was hiding.

"I'm tired. I have to watch him 24 hours a day and still he gets into trouble. John Gage is too much work for just one Guardian Angel!" 

"Now, Afriel, you were warned that the boy would require extra work," Bielz protested.

"Extra work, fine. But I don't just have to watch him while he is on duty with the fire department, I have to watch him when he's off duty as well! He hikes, he camps, he mountain climbs, whatever might be dangerous, John does!"

Bielz tried to disguise his laughter as a cough, but could tell by the glare in the other angel's glow that he wasn't successful. "You could always request reassignment. It's rare, but not unknown."

Afriel humphed angrily. "I'm not looking for removal, I just want some help! I'm exhausted, Bielz. If I lose my concentration for just one second, he could suffer the consequences. He already has come close to death a few times."

"Not due to your carelessness, my friend. You know as well as I do that we cannot save them from all injury."

Afriel's light flickered in reaction. "I know, but he's such a good soul, Bielz. He does so much for others, by his paramedic talents and his wonderful way with others. I would hate to see his light snuffed out."

Bielz hovered in silence, thinking through the problem. "I don't think you'll be allowed assistance in watching John. It would make a bad precedent. But maybe there's a solution."

"Anything."

"John is usually with his friend, Roy DeSoto, or his other stationmates, correct?"

Afriel agreed. 

"Why can't their guardians help watch over John while he's on duty. Their charges don't seem to be quite as...", Bielz tried to find a tactful way to say it, but soon gave up, "...accident prone as John."

Afriel thought it through from all angles and his glow brightened. "That would help. Do you think the others would agree?"

"Why wouldn't they? Johnny takes care of his friends who are their charges. So watching out for him would be part of their job." Bielz was pleased with his logic.

"That might help. Let's go find them before the Station is called out on another run." The two bright lights, one now brighter, flew off to find the rest of the Station 51 Guardian Angels. Afriel was pleased with the idea. His charge's coworkers all took care of each other, why wouldn't that idea work for their guardians?

 

The End

Mar 2004


End file.
